Takane Shijou
Takane Shijou (四条貴音 Shijou Takane) is a former 961 Production idol that is currently with 765 Production. She has the role of a rival idol to 765 Production in the game THE iDOLM@STER SP: Wandering Star. Takane joined 765 Production during the events of THE iDOLM@STER 2nd Vision. She is voiced by Yumi Hara (原由実 Hara Yumi). THE iDOLM@STER 2 Introduction A highly cryptic girl with a noble, almost regal air about her. The inner workings of her mind are a veritable riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. "I am the one who has recently come to be known as an idol. You are permitted to call me by the name Shijou Takane. I would like to express my anticipation of our cooperation. It is highly probable that you will find me wanting for a certain measure of experience in the ways of this world... and that the darkness of my own ignorance will become a bother to you as well. However...long have I intently sought after a form of success which I am capable of grasping, and even now I shall continue to do so with all my heart, soul, mind, and strength, whatever tribulations my arise. Ah...could it be that my preferred manner of speech has left you nonplussed? *giggle* Verily I must say, that is a most desirable outcome. The reason being simply that it stands as a testimony to the fact that you mind has already begun to harbor interest in me. Now come; let us embark upon our skyward journey together. Our destiny lies not in our stars, but ourselves." THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile Silver hair, shining in the moonlight... "It truly is marvelous that we have been invited to an event such as this. I shall be appearing on behalf of everyone, so I must prepare myself accordingly. Producer, I thank you in advance for your assistance." THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! Online Character Profile "Aiming for top idol is my destiny... Shall we aim for it together, dearest...?" THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL Idol Profile2 Gazing upon the moon in lamentation... a highborn girl shrouded in mystery. "Would that you might see fit to grant the honor of your guidance to one yet so inexperienced as myself. Know that our cooperation is anticipated with pleasure." Kotori's Memo: "A magnificent girl who exudes dignity and maturity! An example best followed by all of us..." = Personality = Takane Shijou, an elegant and majestic figure, she is known as "The Silver Queen" by her fans in the game, and also known as "The Vocal Master" of 961 Production, rivaling, and even supposedly surpassing Chihaya's ability. She comes from a very wealthy family, like Iori, and is assumed to be half European, most likely German. Takane is very polite to others, even her enemies, and hates being alone. She is also a very smart girl, almost comparable to Ritsuko. Takane's birth parents are not in custody of her at the start of the game, and she has not had contact with them for some time. The Shijou family adopted her some time before the start of the game. She is appreciative of this, and by most accounts has a good relationship with her adoptive parents, though they placed odd restrictions on her at times (such as forbidding her from wearing traditional Japanese clothing despite frequently wearing it themselves). Takane has a strong passion for music and stage shows. There are widespread rumors that Takane is from the moon, which are fed regularly by both the games and adaptations. Takane has long silver hair that extends all down her back slightly down her waist, and she keeps it in place wearing a dark red headband, but unlike Iori, she lets her bangs down. She usually wears a purple shirt with carmine buttons and long sleeves, a short jacket of a darker tone and a long carmine skirt. = Discography = In episode 19, Takane starts to feel a unwanted presence near her when she's working, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. On a stroll around town after a shoot, she accidentally bumps into a man. She apologizes and continues her walk, but she then notices that the man's wallet has fallen to the ground, thus she picks it up and gives it back. The man then treats Takane to a meal for her kindness. Later, it turns out that this man actually is the owner of another production agency, Elder Records, and that someone from 961 Production has leaked pictures of Takane and him eating together. Suddenly, Takane is on every tabloid with everyone speculating that she's about to change agency. Takane now realizes that the presence she felt must have been because of the 961 PRO paparazzo. She explains the misunderstanding to everyone at 765 PRO, but the other idols still remain a bit suspicious because of her secretive personality. They secretly start to keep an eye on her, but Takane catches onto them quickly and gets her theory confirmed by Chihaya. A few days later, Takane is once again approached by the paparazzo who now becomes aggressive after a failed attempt at a picture. He tries to take her down, but with a little help of her Producer, Takane sends him flying to the ground and gets him arrested. The newspaper then gets a hold of Elder Records' owner who denies the agency change, and everything goes back to normal. = Trivia and Fan Culture = Trivia * Takane's favorite food is ramen, more specifically just the broth in the ramen, though her butler tells her to not drink the broth only due to bad manners. * Takane shares the same birthday as her voice actress. * Takane suffers from Ophidiophobia for unknown reasons. 3 * According to the release of the 961 Production キャラ☆メル drama CD, Takane enjoys squishing meat buns. It took her a while to figure out that they are edible. * Takane loves to watch shows that are meant for children and toddlers, and she also loves to play with children. * According to one of her Million Live! character cards, Takane used to play the koto as a child.4 * According to her bio in THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days, her hometown is listed as Kyoto? (京都市?). Whether this is her real hometown or if this is a reference to the other idols guessing this is where she is from is unknown. * Mentioned in the games and manga series, Takane has an unnamed younger sister. In THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days it is stated that her sister lives very far away. Fan Culture * Because Takane appears and disappears in random places, she is known to be the tsukkomi (interfering) character of the series, often appearing out of nowhere to say something towards the person and just simply leave. Category:Characters